


Organization for the Win

by DesertVixen



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Martya's thoughts on Enrique





	Organization for the Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



It wasn’t so much that she was into science, not like Delia was into social politics. If Enrique had some other subject, like fashion design or art that he took to mad degrees like the butterbugs, Martya would have found a way to make herself useful. The science was interesting, once it was translated into terms everyone could understand without a doctorate – that she couldn’t deny.

What was important was that Enrique noticed her – as Martya, not just part of the Koudelka girl matched set. He saw her – appreciated her – as a person, as an individual, even if he seemed to be wary of the general Barrayaran population. Some of the poetry he wrote to express that appreciation was a little different, but she had certainly heard worse here on Barrayar. Martya enjoyed listening to him talk about Escobar, and thought a trip there – maybe a really long trip, like decades – was an interesting idea.

The other thing was that her skills at organizing – not Delia’s photographic memory for etiquette or Kareen’s ability to charm anything of the male species or Olivia’s carefully cultivated front of fragility – were actually needed. Enrique needed someone to organize his work – his life, really – so why shouldn’t it be her? He had surprisingly good moves for someone who spent nearly every waking hour in the lab, she remembered with a smile. If she was in charge of organizing Enrique, she could make sure he spent some of those waking hours with her.

It was a win all around, she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
